Silent Tears
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: Tear that go down...that aren't even suppose to be there...are her tears of sorrow...


Silent Tears  
  
He traced a lingering finger on her lips, making her shut up. His eyes stayed on hers as she heard her mother scream, her brother angry cries, and then she squeezed her eyes tight as she heard a thump on the ground. Meaning he died...she opened them and a single tear roll down her cheeks.   
  
He wiped the tear away, she looked up at him her hazel eyes filled with tears, but he gave no response to it. Not even to the sounds that were coming from the background. Her heart sank, she heard her father yell, angry, sad, wanting revenge. She wanted to go out and save them, but it wasn't her time to. She couldn't...it wasn't in her future to have them alive...any of them...  
  
After they attacked footsteps disappeared out of door, disappointed they couldn't find what they needed. She looked up at him; his eyes were closed, in pain. She held his hand to give him support like he did to her threw the whole thing. She saw a weak smile out of the corner of his lips. She then saw he took out the small gold clock out of his pocket.   
  
He opened his eyes and gave a soft kiss on her forehead before giving her a brotherly hug. Then turned the clock forward twice before disappearing. A lump formed her throat but she ignored it and opened the closet door…  
  
Walking into her room which they hadn't come in she saw a bundled up blanket on the floor near her bed. Picking it up she saw it was her baby sister, Angel, she touch her cheek softly, and saw as they fluttered open. Smiling she looked into the blue eyes before kissing her head, Angel giggled.  
  
They walked out of the room there were holes on the wall that she ignored, going to an owl she wrote to the ministry, telling them what had happened. Sitting on her brother's bed, she hugged Angel and started crying...  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley" Ginny said talking to an Auror, her eyes lowered, she was watching Angel sleep.  
  
"Is that your baby?"  
  
"No...my sister..." She smiled softly at the auror.  
  
Then a pop came into the room Tonks was standing there, long brown hair followed her, she didn't look like her, but Ginny knew it was her by her eyes, she never changed them unless they were for show.  
  
"Daniel you can leave her alone for a moment I need to talk to her..."  
  
The auror nodded and went off to give the info, "Ginny...I- I'm so sorry!" Tonks said before hugging Ginny lightly.  
  
Ginny weakly gave a smile, "I'll be better..."  
  
A week later...Ginny had gone to Tonks place to stay for a while; she got a visit from Remus.  
  
He walked in wearing a little more better clothes then he had on when he was teaching. "Hello Ginny"  
  
"Hello Prosfe-"  
  
"Remus please, we are too good of friends, besides I'm not a professor anymore am I?"   
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
Remus coughed, "I have a message to deliver..."  
  
Ginny nodded, she was eating her lunch.  
  
Remus smiled lightly, "Harry wants to come really but...I think his scared...plus the Dursleys-"  
  
Ginny eyes lowered, "He'll come when he comes..."  
  
"I have to go to a meeting...take care of yourself and Angel..."   
  
She heard the door close, she sighed, they wanted to take Angel to a family where she could be raised properly, but Ginny wouldn't dare let them. Angel had been fussy all week because she didn't see her mom or have brothers to play with her. Or to have her dad come and give her an airplane ride before reading her a story. So a few things broke...  
  
Shifting in her seat she tried not to think about her family...not just yet...so that if anyone came she wouldn't have to be all teary, especially for Angel. Exhausted she got up and cleaned her plate before picking up a book and curling on the chair. She began to read when Angel woke up crying, she was one and a half years old.   
  
Tiredly Ginny made her way to her, picking her up, she felt her calm down and loosen. She smiled as her hazel eyes met with blue, just like Ron she thought sulkily...  
  
In the next two days everything seemed fine no one had bother them about Angel or the attack on the house. The only thing disturbing was the funeral...it went all in a blur, even Angel was quite through the whole thing. Ginny was too weak and yet too strong to cry.  
  
Harry was there he came late to the funeral, she watched him, his eyes where dark. After the ceremony she walked up to him, she knew he was trying to avoid her, but she caught his arm in the main hall.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
He looked at her tears filling his eyes...  
  
She held him, letting him cry, she wanted too, but she wouldn't let it. They sank to the floor, her throat hurt from not crying, he touched her cheek still crying...  
  
"You can't hold it in Gin...if you do, you'll end up worse...I know"  
  
She bit her lip and buried her head onto his shoulders sad, angry, stupid tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her tighter into the hug, she felt his tears, they burned into her. She felt a tug on her arm; looking she saw Angle her face was wet with small tears. She was on all fours, wiping the teas on both her and Angel she picked her little sister up.  
  
"How'd you get away from Tonks?"  
  
Angles lip quivered.  
  
"Ok- Ok, I'll stop crying, as long as you do too..." She felt Harry place his head on her shoulders. She leaned into him, looking up at him she saw him have a faint smile on his lips. He gave Angel a kiss on the cheek...they just sat there silent...each one of the other supporting another...like they always will for the rest of their lives...   
  
(a/n: The person in the beginning isn't Harry) :-D 


End file.
